1. Field of the Invention
A collection and separation device for use with a suction source to withdraw and separate body fluids and tissue specimens from a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous suction collection and drainage devices have been developed to create and enhance drainage from the body of a patient. Some devices may include a collection canister with a disposable liner operatively coupled to a vacuum source. Furthermore, often such devices include a tissue specimen trap connected between the patient and the collection canister to separate the tissue specimen from the body fluid
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,197 describes a suction collection and drainage apparatus comprising a fluid collection container and a tissue specimen trap container connected together to provide fluid communication therebetween. The collection container is connected to a source of suction; while the trap container is connected to an endoscope to permit collection of tissue specimens aspirated from the patient and transmitted to the trap container. A filter having a plurality of traps and a plurality of enlarged openings spaced around the filter. The filter is movable between a first position wherein a selected one of the traps is positioned to receive and collect the tissue specimen and a second position wherein a selected one of the openings is positioned to permit passage therethrough of body fluids when suction is applied to the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,492 describes a method and apparatus for the collection and handling of pathological tissue specimens during evacuation medical procedures employing a vacuum to draw material from a body cavity into a collection bottle. A tissue trap is used to collect tissue specimens prior to entry of the evacuated material into the collection bottle. The tissue trap can be removed from the system and used as a container for handling and transporting the tissue specimens to avoid contact of the specimens by medical workers during the collection and transport thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,273 shows a suction straining apparatus comprising a container having a removable lid including a central web mounted thereon. A vacuum port is formed through the lid to operatively receive a vacuum hose; while, a discharge port is formed through the central web for discharge of fluids from the container. An internally threaded intake port is also formed through the intake web with a straining means mounted thereon to selectively remove particulates from fluid directed through the intake port. The straining means includes a collar member having an upper cylindrical connection collar mounted overlying the central web and a coaxially aligned lower externally and internally threaded cylindrical collar with the lower collar including external threads received within the intake port and a strainer basket mounted to the lower collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,620 teaches an apparatus comprising a vacuum chamber including a separable body member and a cap member having outlet and inlet conduits supported thereon. The inlet conduit is centrally and rotatably positioned in the cap member with a radially extending nozzle section configured to supply fluid to a plurality of containers concentrically disposed in the body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,836 describes an apparatus for collecting urine samples comprising a support member having a rotatable member thereon and disposed to support a plurality of removable urinals at angularly spaced intervals thereon. A urine discharge means terminating adjacent the rotatable member is disposed to discharge urine into an adjacent urinal. The apparatus further includes a releasable stop means disposed between the support member and the rotatable member to retain the urinals in succession at a position to receive the urine for a predetermined time interval and means to rotate the rotatable member upon release of the stop means whereby the succeeding urinal is positioned beneath the urine discharge means.